


Devilish happenings

by Cielo_Tsukari



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_Tsukari/pseuds/Cielo_Tsukari
Summary: Based on the prompt where a lonely A summons Satan/B to be their friend and somehow A works their way into B's heart, so when A dies, B assigns them a high position in hell, and thousands of demons now have to answer to a shy, lonely person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, new year, new fandoms, new fics XD Hopefully I won't abandon this one halfway

Graves stares unbelievingly at the man in front of him. This? This was what he had been summoned on to Earth, during a case no less, for? The man in front of him flushes and stutters,  
"So, w-will you? I...I—you don't have to accept if you d-don't want to, but it would be nice... to h-have a fri—someone who can help me out," he corrects himself quickly. He gestures at the many beasts around him.

"You don't need to t-trouble yourself with this...I c-could send you back, if you—"

"No," Graves interrupts smoothly, "the bargain was your soul in exchange for companionship and care for the beasts, right?" The man's eyes (a beautiful hazel, Graves notes) darts over to him in surprise and he nods, scratching at the nape of his neck. His soul is pure, full of light, untainted.

Beautiful.

"Then let us commence the ritual."

—~—

The first few days were awkward, to say the least. He, being the organised person he was, had quickly learnt how to balance his duties in Hell and his new position as assistant to Newt. No, the problem lay with his new Master ("I told you to stop calling me that!"), Newt. Or rather, the infuriating beasts he kept.

On the first day, the erumpent horn exploded. _Exploded_. The debri rained down on him, dust settling on his once-immaculate suit. Of course, it had been Graves's fault for accidentally putting a lit torch a little too close, but. Graves's eyebrow twitched as he surveyed the damage done to his suit. "I'm sorry!" Newt rushes over with a broom and dustpan in one hand and a set of clothes in another, looking slightly frazzled.

"Here, change into these. They're Theseus's so they should fit."

Graves resisted the urge to ask why Newt had another man's clothes with him and accepted them reluctantly. After all, it wouldn't do to get other, worse things on his suit.

The very next day, he discovers his pocket watch is gone. He _very composedly_ runs a list of all the places he has been through in his mind, and is unable to recall losing it. The answer is, of course, one of Newt's beasts. He only realises after Newt asks him if he'd lost anything, saying that he'd found an unfamiliar watch in the Niffler's nest.

Seeing his frown, Newt hastily tries to defend his precious animals, stammering, "He doesn't mean to do any harm, I swear! It's just that he's attracted to shiny things. It's in his nature, he can't help it!"

Looking at Newt, with his face flushed, lips quivering and tears brimming in his eyes, Graves had the feeling that Newt had been in this situation many times before, and he had not been able to rescue every one of his animals. "It's fine, I already have my pocket watch back after all." Graves chooses not to mention that it was a priceless family heirloom, lest Newt started apologising again.

—~—

After a series of disasters, Newt's animals eventually gets used to Graves and the number of incidents decrease drastically. Even so, Newt continues to hover by Graves's side, showing him how to care for the animals properly. Graves gets the feeling he's bottling something up.

After the nth time Newt opens his mouth and doesn't say anything, Graves snaps.

"What is it? You look like a goldfish, either say something or close your mouth." Newt flinches at Graves's harsh words, instantly making him feel guilty. Even the bowtruckles he's handling are flaring angrily at him for hurting Newt.

"I... I was j-just c-curious about what... you usually d-do in Hell...," Newt stutters. His voice gets smaller and smaller with every word, until Graves has to strain to hear his voice even with his superior hearing.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you know I have a pretty high position in Hell," Graves was being deliberately vague, "But most of the time I am usually cleaning up my underling's messes."

Newt giggles at that, and Graves decides that he likes the sound.

"One of them, Roland, is a demon of lust, and just the other day, he managed to convince a mortal woman she was in lust with a pig. The poor woman went through several ridiculous mating rituals, including a weird mating call, before she woke up from the fit." Newt snorted, his body shaking with laughter. Graves continued to keep entertaining Newt until late in the night, when Newt started dozing off while sweeping one of the habitats.

"Looks like it's bedtime for someone," Graves says softly to Newt, not wanting to startle him. "Hah? Wha...?" Newt yawns, blinking rapidly. Graves shakes his head fondly and helps Newt to his bed, where he instantly collapses into a deep slumber. Looking at Newt, it suddenly strikes Graves that he's becoming attached to the him.

And that would not do.

He was Satan, the King of Hell, and he did _not_ get attached. Especially not to a mere mortal. Even if he put his pride aside, there was still the issue with his (many) enemies planning to overthrow him in court. If they knew about Newt, sweet, caring Newt with his fondness for outrageously odd and dangerous beasts, they would not hesitate to use him. He doubted the few allies he had would approve, too.

Graves sighed and magicked himself back into his palace in Hell. He would have to do something about this situation soon, no matter how reluctant he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt was worried, to say the least. Graves had been oddly distant ever since that day, when Graves had finally opened up to him, and he didn't know what he'd done wrong. Did he accidentally say something wrong? He used to be frank as a child, saying whatever was on his mind honestly. The other children hadn't liked that, and he'd become isolated.

But... he thought Graves wasn't like them. Graves had been willing to listen to him, to help him care for his creatures too, hadn't he? That day... he'd talked more, too, and even laughed and shared anecdotes.

Had that all just been the contract between them? Had he been reading too much into things? Newt shook his head, confused and hurt. Graves was a demon, after all. Did demons even have feelings?

Sensing his mood, Pickett crept along Newt's arm onto his shoulder and patted his head comfortingly. Newt smiled and patted Pickett absentmindedly, continuing to dwell on the issue.

Graves, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to ignore Newt. This was made impossibly harder by the increasingly hurt looks on Newt's face whenever Graves turned his back on him, and the _want_ touch Newt, to reassure him that nothing was wrong, that it was not his fault Graves was behaving this way.

Except it was.

Newt very nearly drove Graves mad with every action he made, the curve of his arm as he reached out to feed the Mooncalves, the quirk of his lips as he spoke to the beasts, the soft murmur of his voice as he talked, sending small shivers down Graves's spine.

Graves loved it as much as he hated it.

Newt had started putting up walls too, speaking formally to Graves only when he absolutely had to, and his usually soft expression steeling whenever they exchanged glances accidentally.

_"Mr Graves, would you kindly help to get some supplies from the store?" Graves turned around to see Newt, whose back was stiffened and eyes averted away from him. His tone was unfailingly polite, and the constant ache in Graves's chest that had appeared since he distanced himself from Newt magnified._

_"Of course, Master." Graves noticed how Newt flinched minutely and stiffened at the title. It's okay, he reassured himself, I'm doing this to protect you._  
  
Newt simply turned and walked away, leaving Graves to stare regretfully at his retreating, ramrod-straight back.

 _(How could someone be so close, yet at they same time, so far?)_  
—~—

Theseus arrived on a relatively normal morning, claiming that he "wanted to have a simple visit to his dear little brother, can't I do that?"

"Newt! I'm here!" He called as he barged in through the front door, only to freeze at the sight of Graves bottle-feeding a baby Occamy. It was, Graves thought, vaguely hilarious to see the famed war hero with his eyes as round as saucers and his mouth gaping, almost to the point of hitting the floor.

Then he unfroze and grabbed Graves into a corner by his elbow, careful not to hurt the small chick (Newt would have his head if he knew his babies had been hurt). "What," he hissed slowly, "the hell are you doing here?"

Graves blinked and said, smirking calmly,"You know your curse wouldn't work as I am literally the King of Hell, right?"

Theseus threw his hands up in the air. "That's the problem! If you're the king of hell, why are you here? Why didn't you tell me? Does Newt even know who you are?"

Graves paused, hesitating.

"I'll take that as a no, then. Are you planning on letting him know anytime soon?" Theseus questioned, glaring threateningly in a hurt-my-brother-and-I'll-kill-you kind of way at him.

Graves shook his head. "I can't."

Before Theseus could come up with more questions, Newt appeared. "Theseus! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, grinning. Graves watched Newt intently, trying to etch Newt's smile into his memory forever; he noted how Theseus and Graves both had the same inquisitiveness. His actions didn't escape Theseus's notice. Then Newt's smile vanished as he noticed Graves. "I see you've met my contracted demon."

Theseus felt the tense atmosphere between the two and guessed something was up. "Just a small visit to see you, Newt. I can do that, can't I?" he joked, trying to relieve the tension. He'd seen Newt, soft sweet Newt, mad before, and it was not pretty.

Then, the baby Occamy in Graves's arm chirruped and squirmed, trying to worm its way out of Graves's arms to get to its "Mommy". Newt reached over and cradled it, carefully avoiding any contact with Graves.

"Come on, then," Newt said.

—~—

Theseus had been observing the dynamics between demon (Satan) and contractor all day, and frankly, he was puzzled as to what was going on between the two.

The atmosphere was cold, and yet Newt spoke and moved familiarly around Graves, none of the stutters or shyness plaguing him. Graves knew exactly how many sugars and how warm Newt wanted his tea, and passed him things without Newt even voicing what he wanted. Newt, whenever he let down his guard (especially around his babies), gave Graves soft smiles, his eyes tracking him anxiously and initiating— actually initiating— soft brushes Graves avoided consciously.

They moved in question and answer to each other; there was a force between the two that even Theseus, with all his experience making speeches, couldn't describe. It was an amazing sight to behold.

When Newt was distracted by a Griffin named "Will", Theseus hissed, "Perce, what is up with you guys? I can tell you two are close, don't lie." Jokingly, Theseus asked, "You like him, don't you?"

Graves ignored Theseus steadfastly, staring at the doorway through which Newt had left. _He_ _looked_ _like he was pining,_ Theseus thought, _but for Perce...that's near impossible._ Graves was a demon, and he didn't know how to love. _Love..._

Then a look of realisation and horror dawned upon him. Satan was in _love_. With his own _brother_.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He settled for anger.

"What about your enemies? Did you think for a second before commencing the contract that Newt could get hurt?" He demanded furiously. "Newt is perfectly capable of protecting himself, what with all the beasts he has, but he deserves better."

Graves, riled up by Theseus, seethed, "Do you think I don't know that? He deserves someone who is capable of protecting him, of caring and loving and giving him everything he's always wanted. And I can't do that." Graves finished ranting, panting slightly from getting everything he'd wanted to say for a while out of his chest.

It hurt to admit that to himself.

Theseus looked dumbfounded, his mouth gaping. "You..."

The a soft voice cut in, "Do you really think you can't do all that, Graves?" A figure that neither of them had noticed had appeared at the doorway.

"Newt..." Graves started.

"Theseus, will you leave? Graves and I need to talk," Newt said, ignoring Graves. " _In private_ ," he added as Theseus tried to protest.

Theseus left. Now there were only the two of them left, the tension between them so thick you could slice it. Newt looked at Graves so, so soft and sad.

"Percival..." This was the first time Newt had called his actual name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to update~ hey, at least I didn't abandon it, though. Might be posting some extras soon.
> 
> Also, special thanks to EstherCloyse who made a pretty aesthetic collage for this :)


	3. Chapter 3

Extras:

1\. Newt's Anxiety/Jealousy

Newt scowled, using a little more force then necessary to comb through the tangles in the fur of the mooncalf. The animal whined, and Newt stopped. "Sorry, darling, mummy was distracted..."

 _By thoughts you very well shouldn't have,_ Internal Newt cooed. Newt thought about how familiar Graves and Theseus had acted, and he couldn't help but feel worse. _After all, who would prefer you over the war hero, Theseus? You're just an oddball who doesn't fit in._ Newt quickly clamped down on his thoughts and focused on the grooming the creature.

2\. How Theseus and Graves met

Theseus had been seeing him around for a while. Sharply dressed, immaculate and elegantly poised, he appeared wherever deaths of the high, mighty and powerful was, muggle or magical.

They came to know each other after a while, Theseus helping him plot how to defeat enemies and rivals (he was a brilliant strategist) and him feeding Theseus bits of useful information on the other factions in the First World War he got from torturing the souls in the underworld.

He'd introduced himself as Graves. "A suitable name for a person such as myself," he'd said wryly.

Just before the world war ended, Theseus told Graves he considered them friends. "Is that so?" Graves asked, eyebrows raised. "I never had much friends in my life, so I suppose I wouldn't know the feeling."

Theseus had, like the hero he was, stated, "Then I'll teach you!" Eventually they'd opened up to each other, shared secrets and Graves had told Theseus his real name and identity.

When the world war ended, they promised to communicate through letters. "We'll always meet again." Theseus said. Neither of them pointed out that that would most likely be when Theseus died.

Nor did they think they would actually be meeting so soon.

3\. Theseus's brother

There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something Graves knew was related to the beautiful wizard he had just contracted, but it wasn't that important, so Graves didn't bother.

It wasn't until much, much later, after he'd gotten more comfortable with Newt that he realised what it was while reading Theseus's latest letter in a long while.

 _...On another note, my baby brother, the one I told you about many times (_ many, many times— Theseus had a slight brother complex) _before, with red hair and green eyes and freckles, remember? He's gotten a new creature in that absurd case of his..._

Oh, hell. The description matched Newt perfectly. They even had the same surname! Graves wondered why he hadn't realised earlier, there weren't that many people with the surname Scamander in the world.

How was he going to tell Theseus that he'd contracted his brother's soul?


End file.
